


you must be a shinobi of the leaf, 'cause you're falling for me

by blueacid



Series: I wrote your name in the sand but the wind blew it away, I memorized it with my sharingan and forever it will stay [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Gaara's generation is adult, M/M, No Fourth Shinobi War, No Uchiha Massacre, Noisy Family, don't even ask me, in this story Fugaku is basically singing Mulan's Honor To Us All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueacid/pseuds/blueacid
Summary: While Shisui expected consequences for his actions in Suna, he didn't think those consequences would take the form of Lord Fugaku, asking him why he hadn't been informed that he was courting the Kazegake.
Relationships: Gaara/Uchiha Shisui
Series: I wrote your name in the sand but the wind blew it away, I memorized it with my sharingan and forever it will stay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830214
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	you must be a shinobi of the leaf, 'cause you're falling for me

**Author's Note:**

> More than a year after publishing the most random story I've ever written, I'm back. And I bet no one was expecting a sequel.

The sun, a glass of melon juice, the calm presence of his friend and cousin Itachi - Shisui is lazily enjoying his well-deserved afternoon of rest when he suddenly spots his clan leader striding towards him.

Which is, honestly, rarely a good thing.

"Shisui", the man begins without preamble, "why, if I may ask, am I only informed now that you're courting the Kazegake?"

Shisui spits ouf his drink.

Excuse him. Why is he what?!

Both men stare at him, brows raised. Itachi looks slightly amused - damn him -, but Fugaku seems anything but joking. Well Shisui, too, would love to know why the hell he wasn't informed that young Gaara and him were apparently in the courting stage, and how did his uncle even hear about this.

(Later, he'll learn that everything has gone out of control when Gaara of the Sand asked his siblings for help, during Shisui's team's stay in Suna. Siblings who, after their initial shock, wondered who their baby brother intended to seduce with lame pick-up lines. Then Temari - the Kazekage's sister - remembered their chaotic little hang out and connected the dots. She eventually brought up the subject with her boyfriend Nara Shikamaru who, although usually quite discreet - thanks to his long experience of not revealing any gossip in front of his teammate, the Yamanaka heiress - was disturbed enough to talk about it with none other than Naruto. And what the blond Jinchuuriki knew, his team always knew soon enough and any notion of secrecy was lost. Thinking about it, it was only a matter of time before Hatake Kakashi decided it would be _hilarious_ to mention it right in the middle of a meeting with the clan leaders.

Shisui, really, was a victim in all of this.)

"I-", he starts before stopping, at a loss for words for the first time in maybe years.

But well, what can he say? Suna's leader is quite cute, and he wanted to test the waters - but telling Lord Fugaku he mostly flirted with the Kazekage to overcome boredom during the most uneventful mission of his life doesn't exactly sound like a wise idea. Gods, he certainly can't reveal that his last words to Gaara were that his sharingan wasn't his only weapon if-you-know-what-he-means.

It would be disastrous, since his uncle would certainly not endorse such vulgar use of their clan heritage.

"I may have shown some interest in the Kazegake", he tries again with caution, quickly thinking about the best way to convince the older man that he doesn't intend to cause any scandal, "but I assure you that he perfectly understood that I wasn't serious, and he certainly didn't consider this to be a formal courtship."

At that, Fugaku's expression becomes quite displeased.

"Well, that simply won't do. You'll have to make your intentions clearer, nephew."

Shisui blinks.

What.

"Suna is a powerful military ally, and a marital alliance with them would bring great honor to our clan. You can't let a respected Kage think he's one of your _affairs_ , Shisui", he continues disdainfully. "So let me think about what we could do - flowers, perphaps?"

As his mind tries to catch up, Shisui can't do nothing but stare at Fugaku as if the man's gone mad.

_We?_

To his right, he hears his cousin chuckle. What a bastard.

* * *

Barely two months later, the Kazegake and his suite visit Konoha. And guess who is designated to be his personal escort?

One of these days, he's going to stage a coup and depose both the Hokage and Uchiha Fugaku.

So Shisui - without his ANBU mask and in classic ninja outfit, as he's just acting as a mere representative of Konoha this time around - finds himself showing Suna's shinobis their quarters, then waiting for Gaara after his meeting with Hatake Kakashi and finally taking him for a little walk in town to keep him busy in the absence of Naruto, who's on a mission for several days. And all this while remaining very polite, very courteous - very _professional_.

Flirting was fun, but it's time to put an end to this misunderstanding.

So when they go their separate ways for the evening, he manages to wish Gaara a pleasant stay in Konoha in his most neutral and emotionless voice. Professional, he's professional.

And Gaara of the Sand is so _not_.

“Have a nice evening, Uchiha-san, and thank you very much for today,” he says in a light voice. "I'm really glad you agreed to act as my bodyguard."

Shisui almost snaps his neck turning his head - did he just imagine Suna's leader stressing the "body" part?

A few seconds pass, during which the other looks merely looks amused - and perhaps waiting for a reaction from him.

"You are awfully reasonable this time, Uchiha-san", he finally says, an indescribable smile on his lips, when Shisui remains silent.

Shisui tilts his head, curious. "Do you want me not to be? Reasonable?"

Something passes in the eyes of the Kazegake, but he answers slyly by avoiding the question. "Oh, you tell me. I'm the one who received tons of gifts from the Uchiha clan over the past few weeks."

Shisui opens his mouth. Then closes it.

_The hell?_

* * *

“You sent courtship presents to Suna on my behalf,” an outraged Shisui exclaims as he bursts into his clan head's kitchen, causing Sasuke to choke on his cereals. "With all due respect, Lord Fugaku, what the _fuck_."

"Language, Shisui-kun!" Mikoto exclaims as her husband looks up from his newspaper and imperiously raises an eyebrow. “Well,” he says in a very unrepentant voice, “someone had to do something. From what I understood, the way you tried to bond with the Kazekage during your mission was not particulary _formal_. Now, as the head of the clan-"

“Wait, wait,” Shisui interrupts before the other could say anything about giving his blessing. "I-", but what could he say to get out of this mess. I barely know him? Can you not interfere with my life? Maybe arrange your sons' marriage first? Please don't harass the Kazekage for me? "I'm not sure I want to settle down?"

His uncle looks flabbergasted. "But Shisui, he's an excellent match."

“And he seems very sweet,” his aunt adds, smiling. "Isn't he friends with Naruto-kun? Oh!" Her eyes suddenly sparkle. "Maybe he could tell us what Lord Gaara likes and dislikes? We should invite him to dinner, what do you say, dear?"

Shisui turns pale and watches the situation get even more out of control, right in front of his own eyes.

To his left, he hears Sasuke snicker, and glares at his cousin. "It's not really funny."

"You're right," he replies slyly. "It's not - it's pathetic. To think a smooth talker like you would need the help of so many people to seriously win someone over. Were you only good at flirting, and nothing less hollow?"

"Wha- Excuse me, you brat? I'll let you know I'm charming! And he was receptive to my advances in Suna, who do you take me for?"

Sasuke shrugs. "Whatever makes you feel better. Gaara isn't skilled in social interactions - no matter what nonsense you may have told him, if he gave you the impression he was flirting back, he was probably imitating you without realizing it was a seduction technique." He glances at him with disdain. "And surely a poor one, on top of that."

The only thing that saves Sasuke from being strangled by his offended cousin is Fugaku's blissful exclamation of "The Kazekage was not indifferent to your courtship?! Shisui, my boy, why in heaven did you omit this crucial detail?"

* * *

Shisui isn't sulking at all. Why would he be affected by Sasuke's words? The idiot doesn't even get along with Gaara, what can he know about the way he would flirt?

“Did Lord Fugaku send you fishing for info?” He asks sharply when he spots Itachi joining him on the training ground - Gaara is currently in a Kage meeting and protected by his own guards, so he decided to practice, as his presence was not required.

Itachi raises an elegant brow. "Absolutely not." Alright, so Aunt Mikoto totally did. Their clan's need for fresh gossip knows no bounds. "I merely came to ask you how you were doing, and if you wanted to spar."

Shisui rolls his eyes. "You're totally here to gloat that neither your father nor the elders are pressuring you about marriage anymore, now that I'm stuck in this mess."

Itachi smirks. "Perhaps that too. But Shisui, are you really not interested?"

Is he? He was, back in Suna. Would he still be without the fear of causing a diplomatic accident or, worse, letting his uncle organize his wedding?

"Well, I just wish I could do things my way, without interference from the clan," he chooses to answer as they both get into fighting stance, sharingan coming to life on both sides.

"Hmm," Itachi sighs thoughtfully. “A very dangerous mission you're on, I must say. One piece of advice," he adds mischievously, "don't forget your thirst-aid kit."

Shisui gapes.

And is so surprised by Itachi's terrible attempt at a pun that he fails to dodge his first blow.

* * *

"You didn't tell me you were a Genjustu user too," Shisui drawls lazily, his gaze fixed on Gaara as the latter freezes in the doorway.

"But- I am not?" is the readhead's confused answer. His gaze doesn't leave him, and he looks slightly distressed - well, Shisui knows what he must look like, leaning against the wall facing the apartment the village has provided to the Kazekage, one hand through his freshly washed hair, headband exceptionally removed to allow his curls to fall freely over his forehead, collar slightly open. He's in full boyfriend material mode.

"Oh? And yet you are so powerful that even with my Sharingan, I'm stunned when I look at you."

Gaara blushes fiercely, but continues to stare at Shisui suspiciously. Silence stretches.

"What's prompting this, Uchiha-san?" he finally asks. "In the past few days, you gave no indication that you wanted to continue what you had started in Suna. Whatever it was."

Shisui thinks one last time about what he _really_ wants. And what he wants is to get to know Gaara of the Sand a little bit more. To hell with his uncle's plots, even if they both seek the same outcome. "Hm. Let's say I'm making a decision rather than letting other people make it for me."

"So," Gaara breathes, meeting his gaze, "allow me to clarify. You're not doing this for your clan members?"

"Certainly not for them,” Shisui says, looking at him with dark eyes, “in fact, it would be better if they didn't know about this, 'cause Uchiha are police forces and I'm about to steal your heart."

* * *

("Shisui's courtship has kept Father particularly busy lately. I fear, little brother, that our cousin is the new clan favourite," Itachi declares thoughtfully, looking positively delighted and not at all upset by the prospect of Shisui snatching the heir title from him.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke looks up indignantly, almost dropping the kunai he was picking up. "My _boyfriend_ is next in line to be Hokage. You two losers can step back - when Naruto succeeds Kakashi, _I_ 'll be the one to bring honor to the clan.")

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what this story is supposed to be, but thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who liked or commented on the first part! It was the first fic I ever published in my life, so it meant a lot to me. You guys are the best!


End file.
